


Help

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, Rare Pairings, What-If, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Boba Fett/Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Help

Finn and Rey exchange a look before parking themselves before the hearth and snuggling into their shared blanket. While grateful to have each other out here, they both agree it isn't quite the same without Poe. 

"We, uh, never caught your name," Rey finally speaks. 

The stranger spares her a glance before looking out the window again. He's waiting for someone, Rey senses. Someone important to him. " ... It's Boba." 

"Do you know where we can find Luke Skywalker?" Finn asks. "We really need his help." 

"... He should be here soon," Boba says slowly. "Though there's no guarantee he'll help you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
